forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fated Depths
| type-GW = | shape-size-GW = | gravity-GW = | time-GW = | morphic-GW = | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = Fiendish Plane | shape-size-WT = Infinite | gravity-WT = Normal | time-WT = Normal | morphic-WT = Alterable (divine realms divinely morphic) | element-energy-WT = Water-dominant | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = 1 | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = | deities = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }} Fated Depths was a Fiendish Plane in the World Tree cosmology model. It was the home of Blibdoolpoolp, Sekolah, and many other evil aquatic creatures. After the Spellplague, this plane disappeared, perhaps becoming part of the Elemental Chaos.This speculation is based on the fact that the Elemental Planes all collapsed into the Elemental Chaos and this plane is essentially an evil version of the Elemental Plane of Water. Description Similar to the Elemental Plane of Water, Fated Depths was a bottomless ocean without a surface. Unlike the plane of water, Fated Depths was under crushing pressure, briny, and produced no light—the only light sources were those belonging to the inhabitants. The waters were fouled with the effluent of the River of Blood to such an extent that it was effectively unholy water, capable of injuring any celestial being that came in contact with it. This plane had many connections to the Elemental Plane of Water and the water-dominant layers of the Abyss. A portal also existed between Fated Depths and Fury's Heart, home of Umberlee, the Bitch Queen. The usual Astral Plane methods of travel were possible, and the vomiting mouth of the River of Blood provided access to nearly all the other fiendish planes. Inhabitants Fated Depths was the typical afterlife destination for kuo-toan and sahuagin petitioners—they appeared in death just as they did in life. With many connections to the Abyss, there were an unusually large number of half-fiend, half-sahaugin swimming in this plane. Demonic hybrids of kuo-toa were not uncommon either. Other inhabitants included such demons and yugoloths as myrmixicuses, piscoloths, and wastriliths, plus more natural creatures such as dire sharks, giant squid, octopi, and kraken. Occasionally styx dragons would leave the Blood River and be seen on this plane. Realms * Blibdoolpoolp had a realm on this plane that was a moon-sized spherical temple that drifted through the murk, populated mainly by kuo-toan petitioners tending fiendish crustaceans and shellfish. * Sekolah, the shark god of the sahuagin, prowled this plane with no particular demesne—his presence was the center of his realm, always moving through the brackish depths. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:World Tree planes Category:Fiendish planes Category:Planes of existence Category:Locations on the River Styx